Core D, Abstract The program?s overarching goal is to understand key pathways in the biology of Mycobacterium tuberculosis ? the pathogen that kills more people than any other worldwide. It will focus on complex pathways that are important in adaptation to disease-relevant stressors, by using advanced genetic and biochemical methods that the collaborators have developed. The work will be done by a team of collaborative investigators, organized into four distinct but interrelated projects, and supported by four cores. Careful project management will be essential to the success of this program. The Administrative Core will provide this project management and is a key component to maximizing efficiency and synergies of the program. Specifically, the Administrative Core will manage and coordinate the projects and cores of the Program, including resource and fiscal management, management of contractual agreements, and problem identification and resolution; facilitate communication and synergy amongst the projects and cores; and manage and execute communications to external partners. !